Trick and Treat
by Yumi Take
Summary: Règles de survie : ne jamais suivre d'inconnus, ne jamais accepter quoi que ce soit de la part d'inconnus. Mais bon, quand on est perdu en pleine forêt, on n'y pense pas vraiment. Dommage...


Trick and Treat

Rating : Euh… K ? Bon allez, K+

Pairing : 6918 ? Enfin… Si on cherche bien… -.-"

Disclamer : Mukuro et Hibari appartiennent à Akira Amano. La forêt, le manoir et le chandelier sont à moi, mais ils ne jouent pas un rôle vraiment important… On n'est pas dans la Belle et la Bête. XD

Tentative d'explication de la nullité de l'écrit : Petit one-shot pour fêter Halloween. A la base, ça devait être un 6918 avec, certes, un Mukuro vampire, mais un 6918 clairement présent. Finalement, on se retrouve avec un truc ambigu où l'horreur n'est pas marquée et où le couple est… Quasiment inexistant. J'aurais pas du écouter Trick and Treat (Kagamine Rin & Len) en écrivant… Et en plus, je suis en retard. u.u

* * *

- Bordel, elle est grande comment, cette forêt ?

La personne s'énervant ainsi dans le vide était un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années aux yeux bleu glace et aux cheveux aussi noirs que sa veste. Il avait été séparé de sa classe lors d'une ballade et cherchait à présent à sortir d'une forêt aussi dense que profonde. Ce qui n'était pas gagné, vu la brume qui s'épaississait de seconde en seconde.

Une ombre se profila derrière lui.

- Kufufu… Tu es perdu ?

Le garçon se retourna rapidement, sur ses gardes. Il découvrit un jeune homme de son âge, légèrement plus grand que lui, dont l'œil droit était recouvert par une mèche noire aux reflets bleutés.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Pas vraiment, mais ça m'embêterait de laisser mourir quelqu'un dans ma forêt, alors qu'il est si facile d'en sortir.

- Ta forêt ?

L'autre eut un sourire énigmatique.

- Suis-moi. Tu n'arriveras nulle part avec cette brume. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Hibari. Hibari Kyôya.

- Moi c'est Mukuro.

Le dit Mukuro commença à s'enfoncer dans la brume.

- Tu me suis ?

Hibari réfléchit rapidement. Soit il le suivait et prenait le risque de se faire tuer par un sadique psychopathe, soit il ne le suivait pas et restait perdu jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de faim. Il préférait le sadique. Au moins, il avait une chance de se défendre. Et puis l'autre garçon l'intriguait. Qu'avait-il voulu dire par "sa" forêt ?

Il lui emboita donc le pas.

Après environ cinq minutes de marche, les deux garçons arrivèrent dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un manoir qui aurait fait bonne impression dans un film d'horreur.

- C'est…

- Chez moi. Je préfère attendre qu'il n'y ait plus de brouillard pour te faire sortir de la forêt. Le brume peut être trompeuse… ajouta-t-il, sans qu'on puisse deviner s'il avait prononcé cette phrase pour lui-même ou non.

Les yeux de Kyôya s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Cet endroit était viable ?

Mukuro ouvrit la porte.

- Après toi, fit-il avec un sourire.

Hibari ne répondit pas et entra. L'intérieur était sombre et ne semblait pas posséder d'éclairage. Il sursauta lorsqu'une lumière apparut à côté de lui. Il se retourna et put voir que l'autre avait allumé un chandelier et qu'il le fixait avec un air moqueur.

- Tu as peur ?

Sa voix s'était faite murmure et la lueur qui éclairait son œil n'inspirait pas confiance au plus petit. Il mit ça sur le compte de la flamme.

- Pas du tout. Tu vis dans un manoir de film d'horreur, au beau milieu d'une forêt brumeuse et il n'y a pas d'électricité, sans oublier que tu surgis de je ne sais où, mais je me sens parfaitement bien.

Il avait répondu d'un ton ironique et il était facile de percevoir la tension qui l'habitait. Mukuro sourit.

- Kufufu… C'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre…

Kyôya détourna les yeux. Il avait horreur de montrer ses faiblesses et se comportait actuellement comme une fillette effrayée. Il frissonna, sans savoir si c'était à cause du froid ou de la peur.

- Suis-moi.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le salon. Tu vas t'asseoir, boire quelque chose de chaud, manger quelques biscuits si j'en trouve et, surtout, tu vas te reposer.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Merci.

Il suivit l'autre et s'installa dans un fauteuil étonnamment confortable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mukuro revint avec une tasse dans chaque main.

- Chocolat chaud, répondit-il à la question muette.

Hibari acquiesça et but une gorgée. Il avait envie de dormir… L'autre récupéra la tasse avant qu'il ne la lâche et eut un sourire malsain.

°O°O°O°O°O°

Il avait chaud. Il sentait quelque chose de doux recouvrir son corps ainsi que son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et rien ne changea. Tout était noir. Il bougea un peu, suffisamment pour se rendre compte qu'il était actuellement sur un lit. Suffisamment pour que le bandeau qui l'aveuglait se détende et qu'il puisse entrevoir une scène, à la lueur des bougies.

Mukuro était assis sur une chaise, tournant le dos au lit. Un miroir lui faisait face. Le reflet montrait une chaise. Vide.

Kyôya sursauta.

- Tu es réveillé ? demanda l'autre d'une voix douce.

Puis il remarqua l'œil que le bandeau avait découvert et le regard apeuré qu'il jetait en direction du miroir.

- Oya, oya…

Il défit le bandeau, inutile à présent.

- Dis-moi, Kyôya…

Sa voix était plus dure, et laissait transparaitre une certaine cruauté.

- Puisque tu es _si_ effrayé…

Il effleura la joue, puis remonta vers l'œil.

- Désires-tu que je t'aveugle ?

Il fit mine d'arracher l'œil, puis se ravisa. A la place, il plaça la mèche cachant son œil droit derrière son oreille, révélant sa couleur rouge.

- Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? Les règles sont simples : tu as un essai pour trouver ce que je suis. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse sortir de cette maison. Si tu perds…

Une lueur à mi-chemin entre perversité et gourmandise apparut dans ses yeux.

- Je ferai ce que je veux de toi.

Hibari réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne pouvait être sûr que l'autre respecterait les règles, mais c'était sa seule lueur d'espoir. Quel genre de créature ne se reflétait pas dans les miroirs ? Si seulement il avait eu plus d'attrait pour les histoires d'horreur…

- Alors ?

- Je… Ne sais pas.

- Dommage…

Mukuro approcha son visage du cou de l'adolescent. Il était suffisamment proche pour que l'autre sente son souffle contre sa peau.

- Vraiment dommage… murmura-t-il.

Il sortit une langue taquine et effleura la base du cou, remontant tout en titillant les points sensibles. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur la peau s'offrant à lui. Sur la carotide.

Kyôya sentit à peine les crocs s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit sa vie le quitter en même temps que son sang.

Pour la deuxième fois, ses yeux se fermèrent. Peut être pour ne jamais s'ouvrir à nouveau…

Tout dépendait de Mukuro.

Maudit vampire…


End file.
